Conventional flip charts or easel pads typically require a multiplicity of superposed sheets fastened together along a margin, usually at the top, and secured to a backing sheet or other support whereby the sheets depending from the margin can be flipped over the chart or torn from the pad. Often, it is desirable to remove one or more of the sheets from the chart as they are being used and to post the removed sheets, for example, by taping the removed sheets to a wall surface. This is an awkward procedure at best and frequently requires two individuals to tape the removed sheet to the wall surface.